moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NancyDrew4ever/The 38th Saturn Award Nominations
Nominations for the 38th Annual Saturn Awards being held on July 26th, 2012: 'Best Science Fiction Film:' *The Adjustment Bureau (Universal) *Captain America: The First Avenger (Paramount/Marvel) *Limitless (Relativity Media) *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (20th Century Fox) *Super 8 (Paramount) *X-Men: First Class (20th Century Fox) 'Best Fantasy Film:' *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (Warner Bros.) *Hugo (Paramount) *Immortals (Relativity Media) *Midnight in Paris (Sony Pictures Classics) *The Muppets (Walt Disney Studios) *Thor (Paramount/Marvel) 'Best Horror/Thriller Film:' *Contagion (Warner Bros.) *The Devil's Double (Lionsgate) *The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (Sony Pictures Classics) *The Grey (Open Road Films) *Take Shelter (Sony Pictures Classics) *The Thing (Universal) 'Best Action/Adventure Film:' *Fast Five (Universal) *The Lincoln Lawyer (Lionsgate) *Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol (Paramount) *Red Tails (20th Century Fox/Lucasfilm, Ltd.) *Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (Warner Bros.) *War Horse (Walt Disney/DreamWorks) 'Best Actor:' *Antonio Banderas - The Skin I Live In (Sony Pictures Classics) *Dominic Cooper - The Devil's Double (Lionsgate) *Tom Cruise - Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol (Paramount) *Chris Evans - Captain America: The First Avenger (Paramount/Marvel) *Ben Kingsley - Hugo (Paramount) *Michael Shannon - Take Shelter (Sony Pictures Classics) 'Best Actress': *Jessica Chastain - Take Shelter (Sony Pictures Classics) *Kirsten Dunst - Melancholia (Magnolia) *Rooney Mara - The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011) (Sony Pictures Classics) *Brit Marling - Another Earth (Fox Searchlight) *Kira Knightly - A Dangerous Method (Sony Pictures Classics) *Elizabeth Olson - Martha Marcy May Marlene (Fox Searchlight) 'Best Supporting Actor': *Ralph Fiennes - Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (Warner Bros.) *Harrison Ford - Cowboys and Aliens (Universal) *Tom Hiddleston - Thor (Paramount/Marvel) *Alan Rickman - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (Warner Bros. *Andy Serkis - Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) (20th Century Fox *Stanley Tucci - Captain America: The First Avenger (Paramount/Marvel) 'Best Supporting Actress:' *Elena Anaya - The Skin I Live In (Sony Pictures Classics) *Emily Blunt - The Adjustment Bureau (Universal *Charlotte Gainsbourg - Melancholia (Magnolia) *Paula Patton - Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol (Paramount) *Lin Shaye - Insidious (FilmDictrict) *Emma Watson - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (Warner Bros.) 'Best Performance By A Younger Actor:' *Asa Butterfield - Hugo (Paramount) *Joel Courtney - Super 8 (Paramount) *Elle Fanning - Super 8 (Paramount) *Dakota Goyo - Real Steel (Walt Disney Studios) *Chloe Grace Moretz - Hugo (Paramount) *Saoirse Ronan - Hanna (Focus) 'Best Director:' *J.J. Abrams - Super 8 (Paramount) *Brad Bird - Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol (Paramount) *Martin Scorsese – Hugo (Paramount) *Steven Spielberg – The Adventures of Tintin (Paramount) *Rupert Wyatt – Rise of the Planet of the Apes (20th Century Fox) *David Yates – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 (Warner Bros.) 'Best Writing:' *J. J. Abrams – Super 8 (Paramount) *Woody Allen – Midnight in Paris (Sony Pictures Classics) *Mike Cahill and Brit Marling – Another Earth (Fox Searchlight) *Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver – Rise of the Planet of the Apes (20th Century Fox) *John Logan – Hugo (Paramount) *Jeff Nichols – Take Shelter (Sony Pictures Classics) 'Best Music:' *Michael Giacchino – Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol (Paramount) *Michael Giacchino – Super 8 (Paramount) *Howard Shore – Hugo (Paramount) *Alan Silvestri – Captain America: The First Avenger (Paramount Pictures Corporation/Marvel) *John Williams – The Adventures of Tintin (Paramount) *John Williams – War Horse (Walt Disney Pictures/DreamWorks) Category:Blog posts